Christmas at the Cabin
by Schuneko
Summary: You finally convinced Tommy to go. This is what happens. PWP, One-Shot. Written as a birthday present for my guru. Decided to post it! Rated M for, well I said it was PWP didn't I *grin*


**Hello everyone. I wrote this as a gift for Dasiygirl95. Hope you like it lovely. ^_^**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus, its kinda a fluffy little PWP one shot. *grin* **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe**

**My Only Wish This Year:Britney Spears**

**...**

**Merry Christmas Tommy**

Tommy was pensive, but cheerful on the drive to the cabin. Thankfully Oreo was asleep in the back. The little husky was so well behaved it was scary. You smiled fondly at the memory of getting her for your birthday. It had been quite the surprise and the fighter had been almost antsy about keeping it that way. The ring on your finger catches your eye and you smile. He sees you looking at it and he chuckles as he grabs your hand and rubs his thumb across your knuckles.

"Almost there babe, you excited?" Tommy asks as he takes the next exit.

"You know I love Christmas!" You reply with a grin. He chuckles and shakes his head as Oreo yawns from the back seat. The puppy is waking up as if she can sense that the journey is almost over. You look out the window as he takes you through the small town and you spy what must be the most perfect looking tree. "Tommy can we stop?" You ask and he does so after seeing the sparkle in your eyes.

~MCT~

You arrive at the cabin with the tree tied to the roof of his Honda Pilot. A sensible car, well sensible as a gas guzzling lump of metal can be you suppose. Still you have good memories tied to this car. Memories of your first kiss and the first time you felt his body pressed against you. You made love in the back seat while you waited out a storm that had rendered your cheap excuse for a tent useless. Oreo's excited yip pulled you from the memory and you turned to her. "Ready to run girl?"

Tommy smiled at you as you ran with the puppy and he started to carry the boxes in. Just tomorrow night and his family would join yours here for Christmas. He'd come so far your love for each other keeping him from cutting all ties to this world. The Holidays had never been a time of joy for him. It had always been another excuse pop had used to drink and terrorize them. Last year had been the first time he'd really let himself enjoy it. He knew you loved the season, the friends and family, decorations, gift giving and songs. It was for you that's what he told himself, but the lost kid in him was dancing as your own nieces excitedly tore at the wrapping of the presents you both had picked for them. You were changing him and as much as he was scared, he enjoyed it that much more.

"Need help babe?" You called as Oreo went another lap around the snow covered lawn. You walked toward him, kissing him on the cheek as he shook his head.

"Let the tough macho man unload the car, you get to unpack." Tommy laughed using the nick name you called him when he teased you about not being able to loosen something.

"Oh I do, do I?" You chuckled; laughing harder when Oreo followed him inside, yipping at his heals the whole way. You followed them and dragged your bags into the bedroom. The puppy deciding to follow you instead, curled up in the lounger set in the corner as you started to put clothes away.

"Last one, should I start dinner?" Tommy called, how he let you talk him into bringing all these decorations he wasn't sure.

"You can cook?" You called back as you put your suitcases in the corner. You knew he could, he had cooked for you the night he asked you to marry him. He shot something back about cooking better than you and you decided to ignore it. "I started the coffee machine, is it almost ready?"

"Just about." Tommy answered, getting ingredients from the fridge as you walked into the room. He smiled at you as you poured a mug when it was ready. Oreo came out of the room and ended up settling into a large armchair with you while he finished making dinner. You washed the dishes while he set up the tree once you were done eating.

**MCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCT**

His arms felt like heaven as you lay by the fire and gazed at your hard work. The lights were off so the glow of the tree and other lit decorations could be appreciated. His fingers trailed the bare shoulder your large sweater fell from as you sipped at hot chocolate and absently looked from the decorations to the magazine you flipped through. Tommy was reading, stretched out behind you. Your father had gotten him the Bourne series last Christmas. You never took him for a reader, but here he was 2nd book in. He even had reading glasses, which you had to admit looked damn sexy. "Do you like them? He'll be so happy. I like the movies; I've never read the books." You say with a small smile.

He looks up from the pages. "Yeah, it's not bad." Tommy states offhandedly, trying to sound all tough even when his glasses slide a little and Oreo is curled to his chest between the two of you. He drops a kiss to your shoulder, marking the page before shifting his concentration to the inviting lure of your skin. It's as if Oreo can sense the charge in the room and she trots off to her crate to fall asleep there. You sigh softly as he begins to massage your shoulders and the fire crackles in the back ground.

It was something you'd dreamed of as an older girl when you'd visit here before. Romance in front of the fire, your love for each other out shining the flames. Now here you were and it was everything you wished it would be and more. He started kissing your neck, feeling around your waist, one hand finally working its way under the sweater. You gasp as his palm slides up your stomach to cup a breast, teasing the nipple through the simple cotton of your bra. "Tommmmyyy", you whine, squirming a little. He sucks at your pulse point and pulls you closer. You can feel his growing excitement and your fingers clench in the fur rug below you.

His free hand sneaks down into your pajama pants and under the band of your panties. "Want me to touch you baby?" Tommy asks as if he's daring you to say no.

"Please oh please Tommyyy." You whimper your hips winding against his. He's still teasing your nipples, but he's pushed your bra up and you can tell he likes the feel of them without the obstruction. His fingers slip between your thighs and he groans when he feels your want for him.

"Fuck you're wet." Tommy swears as his fingers start to play and your breath hitches. He moves them back and forth, slowly at first. Your hips work with him and you keen as your back arches. "Shhh baby, I'll take care of you." He promises as he increases their movement and finds your clit with his thumb.

"Oh! Oh god I'm…Tommy I'm gonna come." You cry; it used to embarrass you, talking like that. Now you barely gave it a thought. He liked hearing it and that was enough for you.

"That's it come for me baby." He groaned, adding pressure to his thumb. Tommy new the moment your world fractured. He could feel it and that was when he pushed his fingers into your core. After your second orgasm he removed his hand and pushed you back. He let you suck on his fingers as he yanked your bottoms and panties off with his free hand. Then he did something you didn't expect. There on that fur rug in front of dancing flames his head ducked between your thighs.

"Oh shit…Oh fuck." You swore as he licked and suckled to his heart's content. Your hands clenched in his hair; the tugging only spurring him on. You didn't know how much more you could take after the next two falls and you cried out to him, begging that he take you. He managed to hold himself on one arm, kiss you and remove his jeans and boxer briefs all with his other hand. His tongue was still moving in your mouth as he tipped your hips and filled you with himself in one clean thrust.

He swore as you cried out and he couldn't help, but move at a fast pace right from the start. "God baby you feel good." Tommy husked, pulling your legs higher up his hips. Only that wasn't good enough and he lifted a leg over his shoulder causing him to hit deeper and he loved the way it made you start calling out his name. "I feel it you're so close."

You fell apart when he added the pressure of his thumb where you joined. He kept pace till he followed with a cry of your name and you held him when he collapsed, whispering words of love in his ear.

**MCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCT**

Sunlight peaked through the curtains as he moved over you. Your hands swept his skin, while your lips clashed and the world was forgotten. Neither of you felt the need to speed things up this was perfect. You wished you could stay in bed like this forever. Making love with this amazing man, but all things had their end and you knew this wouldn't be the last time you two were together like this.

You laid out a plate of eggs and bacon for him as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled and dug in. When you'd washed the plates and fed Oreo you both dressed for outside, pulling on boots and gloves. The Husky yipped happily, knowing it was going to get to run outside again. "Looks like it snowed. I'll have to shovel the walk." Tommy stated once you got outside.

**~MCT~**

It came flying out of nowhere, hitting him square in the chest with a wet smack. Tommy stopped shoveling and blinked, the next one hit his arm, followed by a muffled snicker. Someone thought they were sneaky, sneaky and funny. He heard Oreo yip as she ran past, but there was no sound of following footsteps. Splat, this one hit him in the face and there was flat out laughter that accompanied it. "Oh babe, when I get you…" Tommy warned to himself as he set the shovel aside and knelt to roll his own snow ball. He scanned the yard and waited, the second you stood to throw he pegged you. You yelped when it hit and ducked as he stalked forward, your own throw merely brushing his elbow.

You knew he had nothing formed yet and reached for the pile of spares at your feet, hurling one after the other. You heard him swear in response when one hit him in the neck, but now your measly pile was gone and it was his turn for a counter strike. Only nothing came and you gulped at the realization and thrill that he must have other plans. Then he was there pushing you back into the snow. "Tommy wha…" You gasped as if you were clueless to the purpose that blazed in his eyes. You should have been cold, but the sheer heat of him was an inferno.

He pulled at your lower lip with his thumb. "My turn", Tommy husked and leaned in sliding his tongue past your lips as he kissed you. You'd made love this morning, one kiss and it felt years away. You needed him now and he knew, the twinkle in his eye confirmed it, he knew what just a touch could do and he basked in the knowledge.

When a hand slipped under your seemingly giant sweatshirt you realized he wasn't wearing his gloves. Then the hand was gone, it returned with the smallest bit of snow. You gasped and he grinned, swirling the melting substance around your stomach. You closed your eyes and gave in to the feeling. When it was gone he moved his hand and let his lips follow the trail left. The snow was slowly melting seeping into your sweat shirt, but you didn't care. You were alone with him, no one, no neighbors for miles and you were going to enjoy it. He asked if you were cold and you shook your head. "I want you Tommy, here, now." You purred pulling him up to kiss you. He got as far as getting his hand down your leggings when you heard Oreo start to yip and whine. "I think someone wants to go in." You sigh and he leans his forehead on yours before removing his hand and pulling you up.

He gets to the door before you and once he lets Oreo in he pulls you aside. "Do we have time for a shower? I'd like to warm up and finish what I started." Tommy husks in a low tone that's a mix of purr and growl.

**~MCT~**

You sigh as he massages your scalp before rinsing your locks free. Long kisses and what some would call 'heavy petting' have you feeling like putty in his masterful hands. You don't even question it when he bends to grab the backs of your thighs and lift you to the desired position. Your head rolls back a long drawn out moan falling from your lips as he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth while he slowly sheaths himself in you.

"Oh jeez babe, every time I just want you more."

"Tell me you love me." You sigh, gripping at his hair and teasing him with a little roll of your hips.

"I love you…so much." Tommy pants; adding your name for good measure when he repeats the phrase.

"I love you too Tommy, what are you waiting for?"

**MCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCT**

You have beverages and snacks laid out as everyone arrives. Tommy is in nice jeans and a button down. You wear leggings and a fluffy long red sweater/dress. He's pacing nervously, doing that thing where he kind of chews at his thumb and pointer finger. Last year he flat out refused a merging of your families. It was too much too soon and you understood. How you talked him into it this year you imagined had a lot to do with the ring on your finger.

"UNCLE TOMMY! MEWY CHWISTMAS!" Micah bellowed as she threw open the door. She'd taken to calling him uncle when they had announced their engagement and he didn't seem to mind in the least. You smiled fondly as Tommy did an attitude 180 and flashed her a grin.

"Micah long time no see short stuff." Tommy replied letting her hang from his arm when she asked how strong he was or rather how stwong. The slip of a girl was only 5 and still had trouble with her r's.

"Micah don't be rude." Aisley huffed as she walked in. She was 7 and obviously 'so' much more mature than her sister.

Tommy just grinned and held out his other arm. "Come on Aisley Uncle Tommy needs help with training." He play pouted, knowing she was just feigning her annoyance.

"Oh well in that case." She replied, trying not to rush to him too fast. She couldn't hide the smile nor the squeal however, when he lifted her from the ground.

Tommy carried them past the door as their parents walked in carrying various bags. "Where do you want these?"

"Oh you can put them in Oreo's cage I'm sure she'd love the company." You say with a grin and the girls giggle and give an admonishing chorus of, 'Uncle Tommy'.

The girls see the snacks and drinks immediately letting go and run to their parent's. asking if they may 'please have some', while they bounce on their toes in excitement. "Ok, but don't ruin your dinner. Darrin help them put together a small plate, I'll take the bags." Your sister, Julia asks with a smile. She gives you a warm hug as he does so. "Merry Christmas onesan."

Darren had taken Julia to Japan for their tenth anniversary and she'd been obsessed with its culture and language ever sense. You smiled as you hugged her back. Looking up as Tommy greeted your parents.

You had all settled into first drinks and idle chatter when Tommy's family arrived. You could feel him tense. "Greet them and I'll make the introductions ok." You promised in a whisper and he nodded wordlessly as he rose from the couch.

**~MCT~**

There you all sat around a lovely Christmas dinner. As this was your families' cottage your dad said the blessing and carved the ham. Tommy gradually relaxed at your side as everything seemed to go smoothly. From the looks of it your families were getting along just fine. Then your dad unknowingly 'blew it'. "Son how you liking the books I gave you?" He asked with a smile.

Tommy's side all but skidded to a halt while yours was looking interested in his answer. "Um good sir, I'm reading the second one now. I don't get a lot of free time with training; I enjoy them when I can." Tommy answered politely albeit a little stiff.

"I didn't know you read; what series?"

"Bren…shut up." Tommy growled.

Your dad must not have heard the brothers for he added, "The Bourne series."

"Seriously you read, you?"

"Shut up Bren I mean it." Tommy hissed.

Paddy, Tommy and Bren's father who was still slightly estranged, chuckled. Tommy's jaw tightened and you prayed to every holy deity to save this holiday gathering. Apparently someone was listening because Micah, ever frank and to brave for her own good, tugged on Brendan's sleeve.

"Wosie and I want to know why Uncle Tommy is reading a book about babies? Is he having one?"

You could almost hear the entire table slam to a screeching halt as all eyes turned to Tommy and his jaw dropped. Then, then the most wonderful thing happened. Tommy burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he cried and the table so moved by this innocent question and Tommy's reaction, joined in. No one saw it, but you raised your hands in a silent 'halleluiah'.

**~MCT~**

After presents, which consisted of Kimonos from your sister and more books from your parents; the kids went into the adjacent den with Oreo to watch a movie. You poured some more egg nog and curled up with Tommy on the couch. The conversation was light and surprisingly easy. Brendan talked to Tommy about training while Tess and Julia grilled you about wedding details. Paddy and Your parents enjoyed their own conversation. Things went so well that it took Oreo's excited yip to draw you out of it.

"Darren get a picture!" Julia exclaimed as she and Tess stepped into the den. He was quick to grab one and you had to admit the scene was really quite adorable. Oreo almost looked like she was grinning as she lounged across the 4 girls laps'. Said girls were out cold, heads leaning on each other's shoulders.

"Babe, best get Em and Rosie to bed." Tess giggled and Julia promised copies as her and Darren picked up their girls as well. Everyone said their good nights and left for separate rooms while you and Tommy cleaned up what was left.

**MCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCTMCT**

He was lying on the bed with a grin and a small gift bag in front of him. "What's this?" You ask softly, taking note that all he's wearing are black silk pajama bottoms. Before he answers you feel a little thrill shoot up your spine.

"Merry Christmas babe." Tommy answers, holding the bag out to you.

You grin and take the bag, pulling out a ruffled, sheer and white fluff accented teddy. "Merry Christmas to me or Merry Christmas to you?" You smirk, holding the lingerie on your finger as you regard him.

He grins and gets up. "Put it on and I promise a very Merry Christmas for both of us."

"Mmm I like the sound of that." You hum as he leans down to kiss along your throat.

Five minutes later you stand in the doorway of your adjoining bathroom. You hear him growl appreciatively and it sends a shiver down your spine. You're wearing the Kimono, sans Obi, like a robe. You both know what lies beneath and his eyes darken as you walk forward. You turn and let the covering slip from your shoulders, but grab it before it can fall as you turn to him with a giggle. He gets up again and stands behind you, wrapping his arms around you he gently pulls apart the kimono and lets it fall to the floor with a soft rustle. Softly his fingers caress your arms, neck and shoulders like he's memorizing the feel of your skin. Your hands move back feeling along his sides, down to his hips and as much of his satin covered legs that you can reach.

Then he's walking you to the bed and he lays you back. Everything is before him the sheer material almost leaving you bare to him, not that you mind. He crawls up on the bed and alternates between soft caressing and long passionate kisses. Then he's playing with the edge of the teddy's thong. You wait for the remark about the damp state it's in, but he doesn't say anything. He's silent save for the smoldering in his eyes as slides down your body and nudges your legs open.

Your head drops back to the pillow and a quiet moan leaves your lips when he starts to pleasure you with his tongue. You start to cry out, but he looks up and puts a finger to his lips. You flop back to the pillow and clench his hair to try to keep quiet. Small pants and soft moans you decide you can allow yourself. He can feel the slight tension in your legs and grins as he slides his finger through your wetness before pushing it into your core. His lips wrap around your clit as he crooks the finger and moves it slowly, deliberately.

"Tommy…oh so close…want to…gonna come."

He lifts his head and speeds up his finger, replacing his lips with his thumb so he can kiss you. He stands when your breathing evens out and you watch as he pushes his bottoms off. He crawls back over you and lifts you to your knees. You bite your hand and he sucks on your neck to muffle the sound as he moves the thong aside again and thrusts into you. Your ass against his hips start to get louder and you lift up and lean back into him, changing the position slightly. His hands feel under the fabric, sliding up your stomach to cup your breasts then tweak and tease your nipples. He hasn't said a word, but he doesn't need to. You take one of his hands and start to move it downward. He understands and you bite your lip as he rubs your clit in time with his thrusts.

You don't even have time to say it and your world crashes around you. "Fuck!" he hisses as your body clamps around him. He closes his eyes in concentration and flips you, tugging off the teddy before he slams int you again. He arcs over you, kissing you as he losses himself in the way your walls flutter around him. "Ah fuck babe it's so good." He gasps against your lifted leg to keep the noise down. You whisper that he stole your line and he grins. You match his moves as best you can, but he's speeding up and you know it's so you come with him.

"Let go Tommy, I want to feel it, I want to see you." You murmur and he swears, giving you what you asked for seconds later. The increase in his pace it causes lets you follow, he cries into your neck and you his. You look up at him and whisper, "Merry Christmas Tommy, I love you."

The End.

**...**

**As always GET YOUR REVIEW ON! Pwetty Pwease *pout* lol**

**Also, here is my vision if you would like a one shot written for you, with your prompt. Let me know! I'm working on a Tuck one right now. These one shots help when I'm stuck on another story. So PM me! It can be as detailed a prompt as you want it to be, but I at least need a main character/s and a general idea to go on. I.E: Tommy and OC go to (Insert Country). So my lovely readers and Tom Hardy fans let me have it!**

**Love Y'ALLS**


End file.
